Pêché
by katsumi19
Summary: "-Les corbeaux ont perdu leurs ailes. -Mais maintenant Karasuno a le plus grand des passeurs non ? -Je ne suis pas si doué que ça... Ils continuèrent à discuter de banalités [...]. Ne se regardant pas, vu leur position, chacun ne remarqua pas le voile de tristesse qui recouvrait les yeux ambre et les yeux bleus. KageHina - Yaoi


Titre : Pêché

Couple : KageHina (demi UA)

Rating : K

NDK : Bonjour !

Désolé d'avoir laissé mon compte inactif pendant si longtemps ! J'étais beaucoup plus présente sur wattpad qui est, je l'avoue, plus simple d'utilisation…

Durant cette période j'ai participé à un « projet » qui consistait à écrire des OS pour défendre le ship qu'on préférait le plus dans Haikyuu. Vous vous en doutez : j'ai choisi le KageHina aha

Et je vous avoue qu'on s'est un peu lâcher… Certains OS vous paraîtront bizarres ou autres, mais j'espère que vous apprécierez quand même !

Bonne lecture !

KT/HS

Sans aucune grâce, le jeune homme s'écroula sur le sol du gymnase. Il sortait d'un entraînement intensif avec le reste des joueurs du club de volley du lycée Karasuno. C'était sa deuxième année et il se plaisait vraiment ici. Les senpais étaient gentils (mais il ne fallait pas chercher le capitaine... il était effrayant en colère...) et les nouveaux venus du club s'étaient à peu près intégrés... « A peu près » parce que le sadique et son acolyte, il avait du mal à les blairer. Et le petit prodige qui était arrivé dans le club était bien plus timide qu'il l'aurait cru... Enfin, il le pensait timide. Mais il se souvenait très bien du mec autoritaire et remonté contre ses coéquipiers l'année dernière qu'il avait rencontré. Alors il trouvait cela un peu bizarre que le jeune prodige reste totalement à l'écart des membres du club. Il ne faisait que le strique nécessaire pour garder une entente cordiale avec eux. C'était un peu chiant pour avoué... Ils étaient une équipe non ? En plus, depuis le début de l'année, le jeune homme arrivait soit en retard soit il ne venait pas à l'entraînement. Il avait remarqué que le professeur Takeda ne lui disait rien. Même le coach acceptait cela. Et ça, ça l'irritait. Il y avait quelque chose de louche là-dessous...

Un sourire inquiétant se forma sur ses lèvres.

-Yosh ! C'est décidé, cria-t-il soudainement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as à crier comme ça, Tanaka ?

Le dénommé jeune homme, Tanaka, se retourna vers la voix pour rencontrer son capitaine, Sawamura Daichi. C'était un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bruns foncés, possédant un corps très bien bâti pour un lycéen .

-Dai-san ! Cela ne peut plus continuer comme ça, dit Tanaka, sérieux.

-Hum ? De quoi tu parles enfin ?

-De Kageyama je présume, fit une autre voix masculine.

-Suga-san !, s'écria à nouveau Tanaka.

Sugawara Kôshi, vice capitaine de l'équipe, avait les cheveux de couleur claire et les yeux bruns avec un grain de beauté sous son œil gauche . Toujours un sourire aux lèvres, il était considéré comme la « maman » de l'équipe.

-Je comprends ton inquiétude, Tanaka, mais que veux-tu qu'on fasse, soupira le gris. On n'est pas assez proche de Kageyama pour qu'il nous confit ce qu'il a...

-Il n'aura même pas besoin de nous le dire !, sourit Tanaka.

-Hum ?

-On va le suivre et découvrir ce qu'il a !

-Je ne pense pas que-

-Oh ! Ryu ! Je suis avec toi !

-Ni-Nishinoya, c-ce n'est pas une bonne idée...

-T'inquiète Asahi ! Il ne remarquera rien ! Ne serons furtifs comme des ninjas...

Et dans un grand capharnaüm, il fut décidé de découvrir ce qui n'allait pas avec leur cadet Kageyama, à l'insu de celui-ci...

KT/HS

 _ **Tel le vent, ils fondaient en silence vers leur objectif. Leurs pieds frôlaient à peine le sol. Ils étaient déterminés. Ils allaient le faire. Là ! Le voilà ! La cible. Ils la voyaient enfin. Marchant tranquillement vers un lieu inconnu d'eux. Ses gestes étaient un peu nerveux. Étaient-ils repérés ? Impossible ! Ils étaient tel le vent ! Aussi rapide et invisible que-**_

-Tanaka ! Arrête de faire le narrateur ! On n'est pas là pour s'amuser mais pour savoir ce qu'à Kageyama. C'est toi-même qui le voulais.

Tanaka se crispa. La voix de Daichi avait eu un petit soupçon de colère. Il allait arrêter ses bêtises mais il trouvait qu'il faisait très bien le narrateur. Son talent était incompris.

-Pauvre de moi..., souffla-t-il doucement.

Enfin, au moins, ils avaient trouvé Kageyama... qui marchait soudainement bien vite dit donc... Avait-il peur qu'on le voit sêcher le club ? Oui, parce que, techniquement, à l'heure où ils suivaient Kageyama, ils auraient dû être en plein entraînement... Bizarrement, tous les membres du club avaient été pris de maux de ventre... Vraiment très étrange, n'est-ce-pas ?

Bref !

Reprenant la filature, le club de volley se dirigèrent vers la sortie du lycée. Pourtant ils ne sortirent pas de l'enceinte de l'établissement... Kageyama s'était arrêté avant : bordant le long des murs de l'établissement, un coin d'herbe et d'arbre était présent où les élèves pouvaient se détendre pendant les pauses. Là-bas, le noiraud s'était arrêté... devant un jeune homme qui avait l'air de l'attendre.

Un jeune homme en fauteuil roulant.

Un sentiment de gêne et de surprise envahit les jeunes volleyeurs. Ils avaient entendu parler d'un jeune homme handicapé qui avait rejoint Karasuno alors que le lycée n'était pas adapté pour... ce genre de personne. Ils n'en avaient vraiment pas fait cas. Ça ne les concernait pas après tout. Mais il est vrai que certains, c'était demandé comment le jeune homme faisait pour suivre les cours...

-Kageyama l'aide, dit soudainement une voix derrière eux.

Les jeunes hommes sursautèrent et se tournèrent vers la voix. Ils virent alors leur professeur en charge du club. Le professeur Takeda.

-Take-chan..., salua Tanaka.

-Que voulez-vous dire par « Kageyama l'aide »... ?, demanda Daichi.

Le professeur eut un sourire en regardant les deux jeunes gens sous les arbres.

-Pour permettre à Hinata d'assister aux cours, Kageyama fait en sorte d'arriver tôt pour l'installer dans sa salle de cours. Et il lui met même son fauteuil après, expliqua Takeda. Je ne sais pas bien pourquoi, mais Kageyama s'est porté garant de Hinata. Grâce à ça, il peut suivre les cours normalement. C'est la raison pour laquelle nous acceptons, Ukai et moi, qu'il ne participe pas de temps en temps aux entraînements : il doit ramener Hinata chez lui lorsque sa mère ne peut pas venir le chercher.

Un petit silence accueillit l'explication. Ainsi, Kageyama n'assistait pas souvent aux entraînements pour aider ce jeune homme. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi, il ne se liait pas beaucoup avec eux...

KT/HS

-Désolé, je suis en retard ?, demanda le noiraud une fois près de son ami.

-Non, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le rouquin lui offrit un grand sourire rayonnant, pendant que le noiraud se mettait derrière la chaise pour la pousser.

-Les professeurs non pas étaient trop dures en te descendant ?, demanda le noiraud.

-Non, ils ont été très prévenants. Mais dis-moi, Tobio, tu n'as pas entraînement de volley aujourd'hui ?

Kageyama se crispa. Il n'avait pas dit la vérité à Hinata. Il ne voulait pas l'inquiéter pour rien. Pas après ce qui était arrivé...

-Il n'y en a pas aujourd'hui.

-Hmm, vous n'avez pas beaucoup d'entraînements..., fit le rouquin. Lundi aussi tu n'en avais pas...

-On n'est pas une très forte équipe, souffla-t-il. Les corbeaux ont perdu leurs ailes.

-J'ai en effet entendu un truc du genre, pensa tout haut Hinata. Mais maintenant Karasuno a le plus grand des passeurs non ?, sourit-il en tournant la tête vers le noiraud.

Ce dernier rougit en détournant la tête.

-Je ne suis pas si doué que ça...

-Mais bien sûr, rigola Hinata.

Ils continuèrent à discuter de banalités alors que Tobio poussait le fauteuil pour quitter le lycée. Ne se regardant pas, vu leur position, chacun ne remarqua pas le voile de tristesse qui recouvrait les yeux ambre et les yeux bleus. Cette situation était devenue courante depuis l'année dernière. Et bien que chacun voulût changer la donne, aucun des deux n'osait faire le premier pas et la tragédie continuée...

KT/HS

 _Un bruit gênant le dérangeait dans son sommeil réparateur. Ce n'était pas son réveil, il l'avait cassé la semaine dernière. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Grommelant contre l'injustice du monde qui l'empêcher de sombrer dans les bras magnifiques de Morphée, le jeune homme se leva de bien mauvaise humeur. Regard circulaire dans sa chambre. Quelque chose qui vibre, éclaire et sonne sur son burreau._

 _Ah... son téléphone..._

 _Se levant tel un zombie, il se dirigea vers le meuble de bois pour prendre l'objet de son réveil brutal. Il le décrocha en bayant, sans même regarder qui l'appelé._

 _-Ouais, c'est qui, demanda-t-il agressivement._

 _Non, mais on l'avait réveillé sans son accord ! Qu'on n'attende pas de lui d'être sympa ! Sauf qu'il aurait vraiment dû regarder qui l'appelé..._

 _-C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton petit ami, Kageyama Tobio, grinça des dents son appelant._

 _Entendre_ _ **sa**_ _voix le réveilla directement._

 _-Qu'est-ce que... Shôyô ?_

 _-Oui ! Shôyô ! Hinata Shôyô, ton petit ami qui t'attend depuis une heure devant la gare !_

 _Une sueur froide coula dans le dos de Kageyama. Shôyô l'attendait devant la gare ? Pourquoi ? Ils avaient prévu un truc aujourd'hui ?_

 _-Ka-ge-ya-ma... Si tu me dis que tu as oublié notre rendez-vous,_ _ **tu vas le regretter...**_

 _La menace était parfaitement perceptible dans la voix de son amant. Il déglutit. Ils avaient en effet quelque chose de prévu aujourd'hui..._

 _-Je... J'arrive tout de suite !, dit-il._

 _Hinata ne répondit rien et raccrocha. Le message était clair : il lui en voulait. Il devait se dépêcher s'il ne voulait pas faire plus attendre son petit ami. Jetant son téléphone sur son lit (par chance, il ne rebondit pas), il courut vers la salle de bain prendre une douche rapide, en attrapant au vole quelques vêtements. Une demi-heure plus tard, il sprintait vers la gare où était l'homme de sa vie. La pensée comme quoi ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il était en retard à l'un de leurs rendez-vous lui traversa l'esprit alors qu'il voyait enfin Hinata dans son champ de vision._

KT/HS

Il écoutait le cours du professeur de maths attentivement. Il sentait des regards sur lui. Même après plus de deux mois dans cette classe, les gens continuaient toujours de le regarder comme s'il était une créature étrange. Quoi, il n'avait jamais vu de jeune homme en fauteuil roulant ?!

 _Quelle question..._

Bon, d'accord. Peut-être que ce n'était pas très courant mais après environ 70 jours avec lui comme camarade de classe, ils auraient dû si habituer non ? Apparemment pas...

Un soupir discret sorti de ses lèvres.

Dire qu'il y a encore un an, il pouvait marcher sur ses deux pieds...

 _Ce n'est pas de sa faute... Je ne lui en veux pas._

Maintenant, il devait s'accoutumer de son état et aller de l'avant. Il devait s'habituer à devoir se déplacer dans ce fauteuil. Il devait s'habituer à être regardé avec curiosité ou pitié. Il devait aussi s'habituer à voir les yeux bleus qu'il aimait être sombre de culpabilité.

 _Si tu crois que je ne vois pas que tu t'en veux..._

Il ne lui avait rien dit, aucun reproche, rien. Alors pourquoi Tobio portait continuellement cette atmosphère triste autour de lui... Que devait-il faire pour que le noiraud aille bien... ? Que devait-il faire, dire, pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'était qu'un accident... ?

 _Devrais-je rompre... ?_

Il n'en savait rien. Tout était devenu tellement compliquer...

KT/HS

 _Assit à la terrasse d'un café, Hinata attendait son petit ami. Ils avaient rendez-vous. Mais le rouquin était habitué que le noiraud arrive en retard donc il s'était déjà installé et avait commandé un chocolat. Le volley occupait beaucoup trop l'esprit de son copain (bon, d'accord, lui aussi aimait beaucoup le volley mais pas au point d'oublier un rendez-vous avec l'homme qu'il aimait...). Alors, être oublié pour cause d'entraînement excessif, il connaissait. Ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il pardonnait et acceptait gentiment cette situation._

 _Lorsque Tobio arrivera, il allait le faire un peu culpabilisé de l'avoir oublié !_

 _Sirotant tranquillement son chocolat que le serveur venait de déposer, il attendit son idiot de passeur en regardant les passants dans la rue. Mais très vite cela le lassa... alors il se retrouva vers le café et fixa sa tasse. En pensant à son couple. Tobio et lui se connaissait depuis tout petit. Ils avaient été meilleurs amis avant. Mais plus le temps passe et plus ils avaient développé des sentiments étranges l'un envers l'autre. Et une discussion avait été utile pour qu'ils comprennent que ce qu'ils ressentaient été de l'amour._

 _Un sourire se forma sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il se rappela de la réalisation de leurs sentiments._

 _Ça avait été tellement maladroit : sa petite sœur, Natsu, lui avait avoué aimer quelqu'un. Kageyama était présent. Elle avait décrit ce qu'elle ressentait quand le garçon qu'elle aimait été près d'elle. Et inévitablement, ils avaient comparé leurs propres sentiments. Ridicule. Vraiment. Comprendre qu'on aimait son meilleur ami en écoutant l'histoire d'amour de sa petite sœur._

 _-C'est vraiment ridicule mais au moins maintenant on est ensemble, murmura pour lui-même le rouquin._

 _Il regarda son portable... et vit que Kageyama avait dépassé son record de retard. Sachant que le noiraud était toujours en retard, il était parti une heure en retard de chez lui et avait traîné en ville, prenant tout son temps pour arriver à leur lieu de rendez-vous. Et cela faisait un petit moment qu'il était assit à ce café. S'il calculait bien... en ce référent à l'heure où techniquement ils auraient dû se rejoindre... Tobio avait donc deux heures et des patates de retard (en vrai, il n'avait attendu que 45 minutes environs). Avec un retard pareil (il n'allait pas lui dire la vérité, non mais!), il pourrait facilement faire acheter à Tobio un fraisier dans la meilleure pâtisserie de la ville (et surtout la plus chère). Hmmm, il en salivait d'avance._

 _-Cet idiot ne sait pas ce qui l'attend-_

 _Une cohue derrière lui l'interrompu. Comme au ralenti, il se retourna mais n'eut même pas le temps de voir ce qu'il se passait..._

KT/HS

-Kageyama !, l'interpella le capitaine.

Ils étaient dans la salle du club, se changeant après leur entraînement du matin.

-Oui, qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda-t-il.

-Il y a un camp d'entraînement ce week-end... seras-tu présent ?, demanda Sawamura avec hésitation.

Tobio détourna le regard lorsqu'il affirma ne pas être sûr de pouvoir venir. Le capitaine ne lui en tient pas rigueur. Et il salua les autres avant de quitter la salle du club sous les regards scrutateurs de ses coéquipiers. S'il devait choisir de lui-même, il n'irait pas à ce camp... Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs. Mais Shôyô allait sûrement se rendre compte qu'il boycottait le club de volley. Et il ne voulait pas ça : Shôyô n'avait pas à savoir qu'il haïssait maintenant le volley. Il s'en voudrait assurément. Shôyô ne devait pas s'en vouloir. S'il continuait le volleyball, c'était pour lui... Pour le rouquin qui ne pourra plus jamais en faire... par sa faute. Même s'il vouait une haine énorme à ce sport, il allait continuer et réaliser le rêve de Shôyô.

-C'est tout ce que je peux faire après tout...

KT/HS

 _D'un mouvement précis, il envoya la balle à son attaquant qui marqua le point de la victoire et ainsi fini le match. Ils avaient gagné leur match d'entraînement. Tobio en était satisfait. Il se dirigea, une fois les remerciements coutumiers en fin de matchs effectués, vers le banc où était son sac. Il en prit une serviette à l'intérieur et sa gourde. Mais il vit en même temps son téléphone clignoter._

 _Il avait reçu deux messages et quelques appels._

 _Déverrouillant son portable, il vit qu'il avait reçu un mail de son petit ami Shôyô... qui lui rappeler leur rendez-vous d'aujourd'hui. Il déglutit._

 _Il avait oublié..._

 _Shôyô allait le lui faire payer. Et dire qu'il avait un match programmé le même jour que leur rendez-vous (il avait légèrement oublié ce détail quand il avait accepté la sortie du rouquin...) n'allait assurément pas l'aider. Il n'avait que trop louper leur rendez-vous. Ce n'était pas sa faute ! Le volley occupait tout son esprit... Bon, il allait lui acheter un cadeau pour se faire pardonner et accepter tous les caprices que le rouquin allait lui faire. Il en soupira d'avance. Pour le moment il allait voir qui lui avait écrit l'autre mail qu'il avait reçu. Il fut surpris de voir que c'était de Natsu. La petite avait décidé de rester en contacte avec lui le jour où il était allé chez les Hinata et que ce dernier l'avait présenté comme « l'homme de ma vie ! ». Depuis, il parlait de temps en temps à Natsu. Bien sûr, le portable n'était pas à elle mais à la mère des deux rouquins. Il se demandait bien pourquoi elle le contactait... Pour le savoir il ouvrit le mail._

 _Et il crut à une blague._

 _Natsu n'était pas du genre blagueuse mais ce qu'il lisait ne pouvait juste pas être vrai. Il... se refusait d'y croire. Alors il relisait le mail de la petite... encore et encore._

 _« Nii-chan a eu un accident ! »_

 _Son monde avait déjà commencé à s'écrouler..._

KT/HS

Ils étaient en train de manger. Et cela dans le silence. Avant, ils auraient eu une conversation. Avant, ils auraient profité de la pause déjeuné pour passer un moment en amoureux. Kageyama l'aurait embrassé puis l'aurait pris dans ses bras. Et lui aurait charrié son petit ami sur son côté tendre, le faisant rougir. Mais maintenant ce n'était plus pareil... Maintenant, lui était assis dans un fauteuil roulant et Tobio par terre sur le bitume. Ils étaient en couple mais n'agissaient plus ainsi. Ils s'aimaient mais se sentaient continuellement coupables de l'état de l'autre. Être ensemble était devenu comme une rédemption. Ou une habitude. Ils devaient l'être parce qu'ils l'étaient avant l'accident. Cela paraissait être la bonne décision... pour Tobio. Hinata savait exactement à quoi avait dû penser son petit ami quand on lui avait dit pour l'accident. Il avait dû penser que c'était de sa faute (et il était sûr que même aujourd'hui le noiraud pensait ainsi). Il avait dû penser qu'il se devait de rester auprès de lui : pour le soutenir dans cette épreuve mais aussi parce qu'il était coupable de son état. Hinata savait l'état d'esprit de son noiraud. Il savait à quel point la culpabilité ronger le passeur. Il savait qu'il ne s'était inscrit dans le club de Karasuno que pour lui. Lui qui avait toujours voulu entrer dans ce club. Lui qui avait toujours voulu jouer au volley. Maintenant il ne pouvait plus... il ne le pourrait plus jamais. Et le noiraud s'en voulait. Ce n'était même pas de sa faute.

 _Je ne t'ai pas attendu deux heures mais à peine trente minutes !_

Ça n'avait rien changé... Avoué la vérité n'avait rien changer. Le noiraud se pensait coupable alors qu'il avait tort ! Ce n'était qu'un accident ! Un stupide et imprévisible accident ! Et s'il devait y avoir un coupable dans leur couple, c'était lui ! Parce qu'il avait voulu faire le malin, il avait voulu faire culpabiliser le noiraud pour ses retards. Et bien bravo à lui ! Il avait réussi : le noiraud n'avait jamais plus été en retard et la culpabilité le ronger chaque jour un peu plus.

Il soupira... et cela interpella le noiraud.

-Qu'y a-t-il Shôyô ?

-Rien... je... réfléchissais...

Comment pouvait-il avouer ses pensées au noiraud ? Il était tellement lâche... Il savait que leur relation était devenue malsaine. Il savait que sa présence ne faisait que renforcer la culpabilité du noiraud. Il n'était pas devenu aveugle, il voyait très bien les regards de tristesse du noiraud sur son fauteuil... regard qu'il avait en ce moment même. Et ce fut ce regard qui le fit réagir. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer ainsi... Il devait mettre fin à cela.

KT/HS

Dire qu'ils étaient inquiets serait un euphémisme !

Cela faisait une semaine, sept jours _**de suite**_ , que Kageyama venait à _**tous**_ les entraînements. Des personnes extérieures au club auraient dit que c'était normal. Mais eux qui connaissaient l'histoire du noiraud savaient que non, ce n'était pas normal. Le noiraud s'occupait d'Hinata Shôyô alors il n'était que rarement aux entraînements. Ils avaient compris et accepté cela. Sauf que depuis la semaine dernière le second passeur de l'équipe venait aux entraînements, qu'ils soient du matin ou du soir. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que Kageyama leur avait habitué... De plus, le noiraud restait silencieux, _**totalement silencieux**_. On aurait dit qu'il était devenu muer. Et ce silence était d'autant plus inquiétant par le fait que le rouquin en fauteuil n'était pas venu en cours depuis une semaine aussi.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bon sang..., marmonna Tanaka.

Ils étaient en pause pendant l'entraînement du matin. Le coach s'entretenait avec Kageyama sur un sujet qu'ils ignoraient. Ils en avaient profité pour se regrouper et discuter du comportement de leur jeune passeur.

-Va savoir..., fit pensivement Sugawara.

-Et si on demandait au professeur Takeda ?, proposa Asahi.

Et vu que personne n'avait d'autres propositions, ils s'approchèrent du jeune professeur et lui fit part de leurs inquiétudes.

-Ce n'est pas étonnant que Kageyama soit ainsi, soupira Takeda.

-Vous savez ce qu'il a ?, demanda le capitaine.

Et la bombe était tombé sans qu'ils puissent s'y attendre. Ils se retrouvèrent figés par la nouvelle, ne sachant que faire. Et en réalisant pleinement ce que cela signifié, ils se tournèrent tous vers le noiraud qui rentrer dans le gymnase... et ils comprirent qu'ils ne pourront pas aider le jeune homme.

-Hinata a quitté le lycée.

KT/HS

 _Au ralenti, il se retourna mais n'eut même pas le temps de voir ce qui_ _se passait... il se sentit poussé par quelque chose et la douleur se propagea dans son corps. Puis aussi soudainement que cela était arrivé, il ne ressentit plus rien. Il s'était évanoui. Combien de temps ? Il ne serait le dire... Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux son esprit était encore un peu embrouillé. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit l'agitation autour de lui. Il ne comprenait pas pour quoi. Il ne réalisait pas encore ce qu'il venait de se passer... Une odeur étrange se faisait sentir. Quelque chose de métallique... Il se dit alors que c'était peut-être l'odeur de la voiture en face de lui ou du bitume. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là au juste ?_

 _Ah c'est vrai..._

 _Juste devant lui, il y avait une voiture mais... avant, devant lui, il y avait le café dans lequel il était justement en train d'attendre son petit ami. Comment cette voiture avait pu remplacer le café... ? C'était bizarre... Quelque chose était bizarre. Il continuait à entendre des gens affolés. Puis une ambulance. Et ce fut sa sirène qui le fit alors reprendre un peu plus conscience. Il comprit que, effectivement, il n'était plus devant le café. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas marché, et puis pourquoi quitter le café pour s'allonger sur le sol devant une voiture ? Ce n'était pas logique. Et il se rappela que quelque chose l'avait poussé. Quelque chose de solide... de gros... de fer... Une voiture ? Un camion ? Cela signifiait-il..._

 _Est-ce que j'ai eu un accident ?_

 _Sûrement. Parce qu'il sentait son corps bien douloureux maintenant qu'il reprenait ses esprits. Il avait l'impression qu'un camion lui avait roulé dessus ! Aha, qu'il était drôle._

 _C'était sûrement le cas._

 _Il allait mourir ? Il ne voulait pas. Il voulait voir Tobio. Il voulait lui crier dessus pour son oublie et aller manger un fraisier avec lui. Il voulait encore vivre plein de choses auprès du noiraud. Il ne voulait pas mourir !_

 _Ses yeux s'humidifièrent._

 _Il voulait crier mais il n'en avait pas la force. C'était bizarre parce que, normalement, vu qu'il avait eu un accident, il devait avoir très mal. Et, à sa grande honte, il n'était pas tolérant à la douleur. Il criait pour la moindre petite blessure. Alors pourquoi là il ne criait pas ? Pourquoi n'y arrivait-t-il pas ? La douleur était partout et pourtant... Rien. Sa voix ne sortait pas et pire que ça, il sentait encore son esprit partir. Il s'évanouissait encore. Son corps ne supportait plus sa condition. Il pensa alors qu'il allait mourir... mais, alors qu'il allait sombrer_ _dans l'inconscience, il entendu une voix d'homme lui dire qu'ils allaient s'occuper de lui. Et il sut que c'était les ambulanciers qu'il avait entendu plus tôt... mais il se laissa sombrer_ _quand même._

 _Sa dernière pensée fut pour Tobio qui, à l'heure actuelle, devait avoir vu son mail._

KT/HS

-Shôyô ! Ne reste pas là à ne rien faire !, cria sa mère.

Mais Hinata ne lui porta aucune attention et celle-ci n'insista pas. Elle avait du mal avec la nouvelle condition de son fils. Elle avait dû faire beaucoup d'aménagements dans la maison pour son fils. Déjà, sa chambre n'était plus à l'étage mais au rez-de-chaussée. Il ne passait plus par la porte d'entrée mais par la baie vitrée dans le salon où sa mère avait fait construire une petite pente pour son fauteuil. Elle avait retiré tous objets pouvant entraver l'avancée de son fils dans la maison. Toutes ses petites choses qui paraissaient anodines lui avait fait plaisir. Mais en même temps cela lui avait fait prendre conscience à quel point il était diminué aujourd'hui.

Aujourd'hui il était handicapé.

Aujourd'hui il avançait en fauteuil roulant.

Aujourd'hui il ne pourrait plus jouer au volley.

Si avant certaines choses lui paraissaient faciles, maintenant c'était toute une épreuve. Il y avait des choses qu'il ne pouvait plus faire... Allez dans une école normale était l'une d'elles. Il avait voulu paraître fort devant sa mère en lui disant vouloir aller à Karasuno. Savoir que le lycée n'avait pas d'ascenseur ou d'autres choses permettant l'accès de l'établissement aux personnes à mobilité réduite ne l'avait pas découragé. Après avoir eu Tobio à ses côtés avait été un plus... Mais maintenant c'était différent.

Il avait rompu avec Tobio.

Ses sentiments pour le noiraud étaient toujours là. Il aimait encore Tobio. Mais après tout ce qui était arrivé dans leurs vies... après toute la culpabilité que ressentait le noiraud... il ne se sentait plus à sa place près de Tobio. Il avait l'impression d'être devenu une gêne. Et une entrave. Il voulait que le noiraud soit heureux et avec lui à ses côtés il ne le sera pas. Le voir tous les jours ne faisait que rendre mal Kageyama. Le mieux pour eux deux c'était... qu'ils ne se voient plus... qu'ils ne se fréquentent plus. Tobio était doué au volley et beau. Il l'oubliera et trouvera quelqu'un d'autre. Lui allait peut-être finir sa vie seul. Il n'allait peut-être jamais s'habituer à vivre sans ses jambes. Mais peut-être que le ciel allait être clément avec lui et qu'il finira par trouver quelqu'un... ou juste mourir rapidement dans un autre accident.

Depuis qu'il avait quitté Karasuno, sa mère ne le laissait pas sortir. Il ne lui avait rien dit de sa raison de partir du lycée. Alors, elle avait dû se faire des films : elle devait penser qu'il se faisait embêter ou critiquer. La raison était... qu'il ne voulait plus être au côté de Tobio. Loin de lui, le noiraud l'oubliera plus facilement...

 _C'est mieux ainsi..._

Maintenant il devait chercher un autre établissement pour continuer ses études. Il ne savait pas encore quel métier il pouvait faire vu son état mais mieux vaut allé à l'école que de rester au chômage toute sa vie et dépendant de sa mère. Il fallait maintenant qu'il se débrouille sans Tobio à ses côtés. C'était Kageyama qui le poussait généralement. Et il l'aidait dans d'autres trucs. Mais ce temps était révolu. Il allait évoluer. Déjà, arrivé à se doucher seul était un bon début. Puis améliorer son intelligence qui laissait vraiment à désirer.

Il allait reprendre sa vie en main.

Non.

Ils allaient reprendre chacun leur vie en main.

Chacun de leur côté.

C'était ce qu'il souhaitait du plus profond de son cœur...

Fin.

Édite : Il y aura une suite pour cette OS finalement !


End file.
